Hearts at Stake– Nicholas and Kieran's POV's
by Toomuchsparetime101
Summary: The first book in the Drake Chronicles, Heart at Stake/My love lies bleeding by Alyxandra Harvey. I have re written some parts with Nicolas and Kieran's POV's instead of Lucy and Solange's Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Hearts at Stake/My Love lies bleeding  
Fanfic – Nicholas and Kieran's POV's

Chapter One: Nicholas

_Friday, Early Evening_

The House was too quiet; it got like this when Lucy wasn't around, but where was Solange? I stretched my ears as far as they would go. I checked the living room where most of my brothers were except Conner, Conner was in his room on the computer. Solange's room was empty too, no loud music, nothing, completely quiet. Then I remembered Lucy talking about some field party her high school was throwing, they must be there. I stormed down the stairs to the living room and pulled Logan aside "What?" he said.  
"I think Solange and Lucy might be in trouble, we have to go. Now!"  
"Shit." Logan muttered before getting the keys to the jeep and walking out the door with me. "Where to little brother?" he said  
"The cornfield. They're at a field party"

I'm pretty sure Logan broke very law to get to the field party. He slowed slightly as we got closer to the cornfield, the laugher of teenagers got louder as did the music.

Someone's heart was beating slower than the rest, only Solange's heart would beat so slowly. The heart beat was coming from the east. "Logan." I whispered, his head whipped around to face mine "Listen. Coming from the east."  
"Solange" was all he said as he hit the speed on the accelerator.

As we got closer I could hear another heart, this one beating fast, in a jumping action, Lucy.  
"Lucy, I want you to run." Solange was telling her  
"Shut up" I could her the disbelief as Lucy spoke the words  
"They'll follow me if I run in the opposite direction" Solange insisted, she was making a plan, trying to escape whoever was out in the cornfield.  
"That's the worst plan I've ever heard," Lucy said.  
For once I agreed with the little brat. We were close enough now to skid to a halt in front of Lucy and Solange.  
"Nicholas," Solange breathed, I could her how relieved she was to see me and Logan in her voice, suddenly all the worry I had for my sister and her idiotic friend washed away, only anger was left in its place. How could Lucy be so stupid? She knows damn well how important it is for Solange to stay safe.  
"Get in," I snapped. I hoped she could see the anger in my eyes, as soon as Solange got in I said "Drive." to Logan..  
We could hear Lucy shouting, telling us to let her.  
Solange leaned forward between the front seats "Nicholas Drake, you let her in the car right now." She said.  
I faced the front of car without looking at her "She's fine. We have to get you out of her." I told her.  
I hadn't realised my window was half-open and then Lucy's hand was there. Logan slowed down.  
"Sorry Lucy, I thought you were in already," he told her  
"Don't you read?" Lucy asked me, disgusted. "If you leave me here now that you've got Solange all safe, they'll grab me to get to her."  
She had a point; I shouldn't have left her there, not if she could've been taken. Solange opened the black door and Lucy leaped in, Logan hit the accelerator and we sped off, hungry shadows behind us, I saw Lucy shiver from the side mirror and then she smacked me on the back of the head.  
"Idiot." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nicholas

"I can't believe you were just going to leave her there," Solange grumbled as Logan was pulling into our lane making me lose my train of thought. I had had enough of Solange crap about leaving Lucy. My temper got ahead of me, "She was_ fine_. She was safe as soon as we got away from her." But even as I said the words I didn't truly believe them. Solange looked as doubtful as I felt.

"She was _fine_," I insisted catching Solange's glare "Despite being reckless."  
"She was just trying to help me." Solange argued back.  
"She's _human_,"  
"And you're a jerk." Funny because that's exactly how I felt but I was still mad about Lucy. Solange touched my sleeve "But thanks for coming to get me,"  
"You're welcome," I muttered. "You know you shouldn't let her talk you into stuff. It never turns out well."  
"I know. But you know how Lucy is. And she meant well."

I grunted, knowing Lucy she probably did mean well, things just didn't go as planned. Logan grinned, "She getting cuter," I felt a weird sense of anger bubbling up inside me "Especially from the behind." That did it.  
"She is not! And quit looking at her butt." I told him  
"You're such an old man," Logan said scornfully as he turned off the ignition. "We have all this power. We should use it."  
" Flirting is not a power," Well it defiantly wasn't for me.  
"It is if you're good at it. And I'm _very _good at it,"  
"So you keep telling us."  
"Being charming's my gift," Even though I would never admit it to Logan, he was sort of right about that.

Finally after getting out of the car we walked toward the house, "Do Mom and Dad know about what happened after the party? Solange asked, just before noticing our mother's pinched and disapproving face behind the glass.  
"Busted," Logan murmured  
Solange slowed opened the door making it creak slightly.  
"Solange Rosamund Drake." We heard as we walked though the door, Logan, Solange and I winced._ Mom_.  
"Ouch – middle name" Logan said, shooting Solange a sympathetic smile before easing into the living room

"Snitch," Solange suddenly pinched me. I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't told?  
"Nicholas didn't tell us anything." Mum told Solange while looking at me with a pointed glare, I squirmed a little. Mom can be really scary when she wants to be. "One of your aunts was patrolling the perimeter and saw your escape."  
Solange rolled her eyes in response "Escape? It was barely anything. They didn't even come out of the cornfields. They were just sniffling me."  
" You have to be more care," Dad told Sol from his favourite chair. As I looked up to see my father's face I suddenly noticed a lot of roses. Dozens and dozens of them in every shade of red  
"I feel fine," she said rubbing her nose

"What's with all the flowers?" Sol asked, noticing them.  
"From your… admirers," Dad said to Sol grimly  
"What?" Sol said her face dropping. I felt myself tense as I thought about the creeps that _wanted _my sister just because she was sending off pheromones that attracted vampires from all over.  
"Darling, it's a great compliment, I'm sure," Aunt Hyacinth said "When I was your age I had the best time. There's nothing like the rush of being a debutante. All those men hungering after you,"  
I didn't quite like the idea of hungry vampires after my sister; it appeared my father didn't like the thought either.  
"Hyacinth," Dad grimaced. "You hadn't even been turned then, and this is hardly a debutante's ball. They don't want to waltz damn it.  
something caught Solange's gaze, a card to go with the flowers "Montmartre?" Solange squeaked. I probably would've have squeaked to had I been sent flowers from Montmartre- the most evil vampire in the world of vampires everyone wanted him gone; the hounds, the _Hel-Blar_, the hunters except of course, Lady Natasha and the host. I tuned back into the conversation, Solange was just telling mum that she was going to take the flowers down to the incinerator, but mom had stopped her and told her to sit.

I sat along side my brothers who were all watching Solange grimly. "Don't you lot have anything better to do?" she asked.  
"Than protecting our annoying baby sister?" Quinn drawled. "No"  
Mom was telling Sol that she shouldn't be go out at night without letting any of us know because it was so very dangerous, basically the same lecture Sol always got. Sol sat quietly with her head down,  
"Solange, are you listening to me?" Mum broke her speech  
Solange's head suddenly jerked up. "Yes." She said "Nothing happened. You're all overreacting!"  
I became over protective very quickly. "There were at least three of them in that field tonight, maybe more." I scowled at her "You know they don't all send flowers. Most of them just want to grab you and run."  
She scowled back at me "I could have handled it. It wasn't even full dark yet. Besides if they were so dangerous, why'd you nearly leave Lucy behind?"  
"You were going to leave Lucy there?" Mom sputtered at me. _Oops_. I narrowed my eyes at Solange and she smiled smugly.  
"She was_ fine_." I said for what felt like the hundredth time. "They weren't after her. And she's not fragile, for God's sake."  
"She's under the protection of this family," my father said.  
"I know, but she can look after herself. Broke my nose last summer, didn't she?"  
"Be that as it may."  
I didn't want to fight with my parents any longer, I knew that were right; I would never forgive myself if something happened to Lucy. "Okay, okay." I said backing down.

"And you, young lady." Dad turned back to Sol, I could help smirking at my little sister. "You have to take this seriously."  
"I do, Dad," She said quietly. "You know I do."  
"What I know is that they're coming for you and soon you'll be weaker than a blind kitten.  
"I know." Sol said. I hoped she did, because this was serious, feeling like a _'blind kitten'_ as my dad put it, really isn't very fun.  
"Let the girl be," Aunt Hyacinth said while drinking from her goblet.  
"Thank you." Sol swallowed.

We all split up to do our own thing- Solange to her bedroom, Conner to his, mom and dad went to the second living room , Aunt Hyacinth also went back to her bedroom, my brothers went back to watch T.V and I sat with them.


End file.
